


Skin On Skin, Hearts To Hearts

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The Rani gets a double up love lesson.RP Fic.





	Skin On Skin, Hearts To Hearts

To say that Romana, the first, had been stunned to find her other self on her doorstep would be an understatement, all the same she had moved to let the other woman in, her voice gentle. 

"She's in the bedroom."

Romana, the second, had smiled, pausing to undress then making her way through to the bedroom, moving to stroke a hand through the woman's tangled hair, moving to kiss her gently. 

"Well, hello lonesome..."

She had murmured. 

"Seeking a little comfort tonight?"

Rani mewed softly and nodded. 

"Are you hurt at all?"

The question was gentle. Rani shook her head. Romana (2) smiled softly, kissing her again. 

"Come to bed sweetness?" 

Rani nodded and followed Romana (2) to the bed. Romana the second smiled, kissing her sweetly as she lay her back on the bed, beckoning the other Romana to join them, smiling when her other self let her robes drop. Rani mewed at the sight of both Romanas. Romana the first had smiled, moving to kiss her softly even as Romana the second moved to settle beside her on the bed, pulling her a little closer so that Romana the first could slide onto the bed on her other side. 

"Okay Sweetie?"

Romana the First asked gently. Rani nodded.

"Yes...I'm okay."

She said softly. 

"Ready for a little TLC?"

Rani mewed and nodded. Romana the Second smiled, stroking her hands up to cup and caress Rani's breasts even as Romana the First moved to cup her ass gently. Rani could only mew and purr. 

"Okay?"

Romana (1) asked sweetly. Rani nodded. 

"More?"

This time it was Romana (2) who commented. 

"Yes please."

 

Rani purred. Together the two women moved to tease Rani's clit. Rani mewed wildly. Together they soon pushed inwards and set a pace. Rani bucked hard and mewled loudly. 

"You like that baby?"

Romana 1 asked. 

"God Yes!! I love it!!"

"More?"

"Yes, Yes, yes, Please more!"

As one both Romanas pressed onwards and sped up further. Rani squealed and came apart.


End file.
